Sonic Christmas Blast
Sonic Christmas Blast (originally titled An X-Tremely Sonic Christmas) is a 1996 Christmas television special originally aired on the USA Network, spun off from the animated series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, which itself was based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Plot Christmas Eve has come to Robotropolis, and everyone in town has gathered around the Jumbotron in the middle of the square to see Santa Claus (actually a robot duplicate of him, but they do not know this) make a very important announcement - he's retiring. He claims to have found a "perfect replacement" in the form of Robotnik Claus (Dr. Robotnik in a Santa suit), who says that he is making a few slight changes to the holiday. The kids who don't know any better line up in the mall to sit on Robotnik's lap, only to find out that, in true greedy porker fashion, he demands that the children give him presents for Christmas. When one kid objects to this, Robotnik orders to have him taken prisoner. Meanwhile, Sonic, after having a talk with Princess Sally, goes to meet up with his buddy Tails, whom he recruits to help him find Sally some Christmas presents. This confuses the little fox, because Sonic just agreed with Sally that they wouldn't get each other anything this year. Sonic explains that he and Sally made this same agreement last year, but she ended up getting Sonic a bunch of cool stuff anyway, like a ring on his finger with a mysterious squiggle mark. Sonic, on the other hand, took the "no presents" agreement seriously and got Sally nothing last year. This year, though, he has figured out that when a girl say she wants "no presents, she really means two stores full." The two arrive at the Robotropolis mall only to find that all the stores are completely empty. Trying to figure out why, Sonic runs into the kid Robotnik tried to imprison earlier, who explains that Robotnik has taken over Santa's position and has sent his Badniks to steal all the presents in the stores. Just then, Scratch and Grounder, Robotnik's bumbling henchmen, show up with the Robot Santa from earlier and attempt to do away with Sonic, but typically fail to do so. Sonic then disguises himself as a garbage man and tricks them into telling him that the real Santa Claus is being held in a cave seven miles south of the North Pole. Upon realizing that they've just been tricked, Scratch and Grounder alert Robotnik of this. Robotnik orders them to alert the SWATbots he has guarding the cave in which Santa is being held. Accompanied by Tails, Sonic arrives at the cave, defeats the SWATbots, and frees Santa, but it doesn't change the fact that Robotnik still has every Christmas present in the entire world, and by the time they get them all back, Christmas will be long over. Fortunately, Santa recognizes the squiggle on Sonic's ring from an ancient cave pencil drawing painting that reveals the secret of achieving ultimate velocity. The one who wears the sacred ring (Sonic) must pass three tests of skill, the first being a treacherous climb up a really skinny mountain. After Sonic does that, he then has to go snowboarding down the mountain and then ride a bicycle through dangerous territory. Sonic passes the tests with flying colors and achieves ultimate velocity, but to no avail, Santa fears, because it's almost Christmas morning, and they still need to retrieve the presents and distribute them. But fortunately, Sonic uses his new super speed to zip to Robotnik's fortress and snatch the stolen presents (as well as Robotnik's Santa Claus outfit for some reason), and then distributes the presents to everyone on Mobius, including Sally. In the end, Santa is so impressed with the job Sonic has done, the he decides to retire after all, and turns the job over to Sonic. Gallery RobotnikClaus.jpg Sonic_talking_with_Sally.jpg Sonic_snowboarding.jpg SonicChristmasBlastEnding.jpg SonicClaus.jpg Category:TV Specials